Wigglepedia Fanon: Big Show In Sydney (video)/Transcript
Song 1 - Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Greg: Hello, everyone! We're the Wiggles! I'm Greg! Murray: I'm Murray! Anthony: I'm Anthony! Jeff: And I'm Jeff, and today, we're gonna sing, we're gonna dance, we're gonna have a lot of fun! Anthony: Yeah, you can say that again, Jeff! Jeff: Today, we're gonna sing, we're gonna dance, we're gonna have a lot of fun! Greg: Yeah, and it's fantastic to be right here in our hometown of Sydney, Australia! Wiggles: Yeah! Anthony: Alright, can everybody clap three times like this? (claps three times in rhythm) Audience: (claps like Anthony.) Anthony: Alright, brilliant! Now, let's all sing together, repeat after me! La, la, la, la, la! Audience: La, la, la, la, la! Murray: Great, now... let's bow to each other! Audience: (bows.) Jeff: Just like that, yeah! Greg: Fantastic! Alright, now, everyone, turn around! Audience: (turns around.) Greg: Alright, now that we all know what to do, let's Rock-a-Bye our bears! Song 2: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Jeff: (snoring.) Greg: Oh, no! Anthony & Murray: Oh, what? Greg: Oh, no! Anthony & Murray: Oh, what? Greg: Jeff's fallen asleep! Anthony & Murray: Oh no... Greg: Alright, everyone, you know what to do... when we count to 3, we're all gonna yell, "Wake up, Jeff!" Ready? Murray: 1... Anthony: 2... Greg: 3! Greg, Anthony, Murray and the Audience: WAKE UP, JEFF! Jeff: (blubbering.) Ah, thanks for waking me up, everyone! I'm wide awake now! Murray: Ah, great! Now, Greg, I was wondering, what's that big orange box over there, to the left? (Murray points to said box.) Greg: Ah, that's a surprise for later! In fact, I think everyone here will be surprised! Anthony: Whoa, I can't wait! Greg, can I at least take a peek? Greg: No peeking, Anthony! Anthony: Okay... Jeff: Alright, everyone, let's ask you all a question... Song 3: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Jeff: Great dancing, everyone! Now, we've got another question! Would you like to meet our friend, Wags the Dog? Audience: YEAH! Anthony: Would you like to meet our friend, Captain Feathersword? Audience: YEAH! Greg: Would you like to meet our friend, Henry the Octopus? Audience: YEAH! Anthony: And would you all like to meet our friend, Dorothy the Dinosaur? Audience: YEAH! Greg: Alright, let's welcome them out, let's all do the Wiggle Groove! Song 4: Do the Wiggle Groove Anthony: Fantastic dancing, guys! Nice to see you all! Say hi to the audience! Dorothy: Hello there! *giggles* Henry: Hi, everyone! Wags: *barking* Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Hey, Murray, what's that big orange box over there to the left? Murray: Greg says that's a surprise for later! Captain Feathersword: Alright, I just wanted to know... Murray: Alright, everyone's here! Now, Henry, we'd like to do a dance with you, is that alright? Henry: Sure thing, Murray! Let's do it! Song 5: Henry Likes Water Jeff: Let's get a big round of applause for Henry the Octopus! Audience: *applause* Henry: Thank you! Erm, Jeff... what's that big orange box over there, to the left? *Henry points to said box* Jeff: Oh, Greg says that's a surprise for later! Henry: Can't wait! See ya! Wiggles: See ya! Henry: *leaves* Murray: Alright, now... do all of you know what my favourite musical instrument is? Audience: *answers* Murray: Yeah, it's a guitar! Fantastic instrument, too... now, let's all get our guitars out and play a song! *Greg, Murray and Anthony get out their guitars* Murray: Let's all play our guitars with Murray! Hey, that's me! Song 6: Play Your Guitar With Murray Anthony: Great guitaring, Murray! Now, we'd like to invite a great friend of ours back to the stage... she's green with yellow spots, she's a great dancer, she loves roses, and she likes to eat them, too! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Dorothy the Dinosaur! Dorothy: *arrives on stage* Audience: *claps* Greg: Dorothy! Great to see you! Dorothy: Hello there, Sydney! Now, Wiggles, would you like to dance? Murray: Of course, let's dance with Dorothy, everyone! Song 7: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Jeff: How about that, Dorothy? Dorothy: Oh, I loved it! Murray: Hey, Dorothy, would you like the audience to give you some roses? Dorothy: Of course! Okay, let's see... oh! Those ones over there look great! Could you get those for me, please? The Wiggly Dancers: *collect Dorothy's roses* Dorothy: Thank you so much, everyone! Before I head off for a bit, can we do another dance? Anthony: Sure thing! Song 8: Romp Bomp A Stomp Murray: Thanks so much, Dorothy! Dorothy: You're welcome! Say, what's that big orange box over there? Anthony: Oh, Greg says that's a surprise for later! Dorothy: Got it! I'll see you later! *blows a kiss to the audience* Wags: *barks* Jeff: Hey, Wags! How've ya been? Wags: *barks* Murray: Good to know, Wags says he's been great! Wags: *barks* Greg: And he says he wants to dance with all of us! Why don't we all shake our hips with Wags the Dog? Song 9: We're Dancing With Wags The Dog Wags: *barks* Greg: Wags, if you're wondering what's in that big orange box over to the left, it's a surprise... and the surprise will be revealed soon! Anthony: Greg, I really want to see the surprise as well, but I'm feeling hungry... really hungry! Greg: Alright, Anthony... how about some fruit salad? Song 10: Fruit Salad Greg: Okay, everyone, it's the moment we've all been waiting for... time to see what's in the box! *The Wiggly Friends arrive one by one* Captain Feathersword: The orange box? Greg: Yes, Captain, the orange box! Henry: The big orange box? Jeff: That's right, Henry, the big orange box! Dorothy: The big orange box with the big lever on the side? Anthony: Yes, Dorothy, the big orange box with the big lever on the side! Wags: *barks* Murray: Yes, Wags, and we're all about to see what's inside it... and all we have to do is pull the lever! Now, is everyone ready see what's inside? Audience: Yeah! Greg: Okay, let's all put our hands on the lever, and push down when we say go! Let's do it! The Wiggly Group: 3... 2... 1... GO! *A spotlight focuses on the orange box, as steam comes out of it, a figure comes out of the box as the audience cheers* Max: Whoa! Hello, everyone! The Wiggles: Huh? The Wiggly Friends: Huh? The Wiggly Group: Huh? Max: I'm Max the Triceratops! It's great to meet you all! Greg: Wow, a triceratops! Murray: That's a kind of dinosaur, isn't it? He's got three big horns on his head! Dorothy: I must say, he's kind of cute... Max: Stop, you're making me blush... anyways, Greg, would you mind formally introducing me to the audience? Greg: Sure thing! Everyone, please welcome our new Wiggly friend, Max the Triceratops! Audience: *cheers* Song 11: Max The Triceratops (song) Max: Thank you all! It's great to be here! Now that you've all gotten to know me, would you all like to dance with me? Audience: YEAH! Max: Okay, let's all do the Tricera-Bop! Song 12: The Tricera-Bop Max: This is awesome, Wiggles! It's great to be here! Everyone, please welcome back to the stage Captain Feathersword! Song 13: Quack Quack Captain: Hey, speaking of birds, let's all get together and do another great dance that everyone probably knows... the Eagle Rock! Song 14: Eagle Rock Dorothy: Thank you so much for a great show, everyone! We've got two more songs for you all! Henry: It's been great fun today! Wags: *barks* Murray: How about some hot potatoes? Song 15: Hot Potato Song 16: The Big Sydney Medley The Wiggly Group: Thank you! Murray: Thank you for a fantastic show, everyone! Greg: Everybody, let's give a round of applause for Max the Triceratops, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword and The Wiggles! Audience: *claps and cheers* The Wiggly Group: Thank you! Category:Max the Triceratops Category:Fanmade videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fan Characters Category:Transcripts Category:2005 Category:Finished Transcripts